2 Terra X
by StarWonder09
Summary: Beast Boy may have stumbled onto a cure for Terra. And just who is Red X? Note: Red X and Terra are NOT dating. 2nd Note: This is the second instalment of my series. You might want to read 1. Beware of the Bananas first.
1. Stone

**Hey all! StarWonder09 back! This story is about Terra and Red X. I hope ya'll enjoy.**

**What to do: **

**1. Read**

**2. Enjoy**

**3. Review**

**In that order.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and somebody else has probably thought of this themselves.**

* * *

A green boy was silently walking through a garden on a sort of a quiet night. He was carrying a bouquet of roses. Silently, he made his way to a statue. The statue was of a girl, with a plaque below stating: _Terra. A Teen Titan. A true friend. _The boy stopped a looked at the statue. 

"Hey Terra. It's me. Beast Boy," the boy said, glancing around him. "The others say you can't hear me. You're just stone. I don't believe them. I think you can here me." He paused as tears filled his eyes. "I really liked you, you know? You were a great friend."

The wind silently billowed through the trees. A couple of birds chirped.

"I miss you. The tower's not the same without you. A lot has happened sense you left. Um…for one we defeated Trigon. Remember me telling you about that? Well we did. Every one's fine. I sorta played a prank on everyone, which didn't go well. Starfire and I lost our memory." He snorted at the thought.

"Business has been kinda slow. Which is good. Cyborg's beaten me at video games but what else is new? Well, I gotta go. Bye." Silently, the boy set the roses on the plaque and stepped back to look at it.

He stepped forward again to walk around the statue and back to the tower. But, he tripped over a stick and slammed his fist into the statue. Right straight into the stone broche that the statue wore.

**

* * *

Dunt dunt da! This was kinda a short chapter. **

This is called Terra X for a reason. It's because Terra and Red X will both make an appearance. I won't tell anymore. My lips are sealed.

**Remember:**

**1. Read**

**2. Enjoy**

**3. Review**

**With all my love,**

**-Star -**


	2. Terra

**Hey all! Sorry it took so long. I'm having computer troubles. **

**I'd like to dedicate this story to all my reviewers: ****Nickel-Lover2005, loaned, titansfan, and Bunnysquirrel. **

**Disclaimer: Does anyone actually believe that I own Teen Titans? **

* * *

Beast Boy stumbled back. "Oh! Terra! I'm so sorry I….I didn't mean to. Oh I'm sorry! I tripped you know what a klutz I am." Beast Boy sighed. "I wreck everything." He sighed again and turned to go. "I'm sorry. I'll go now and not come back." 

Suddenly, a bright, yellow light pours through the cracks of the statue.

"What the…what's going on?"

The light surrounds the statue and rock flies off. Standing on a plaque is Terra.

* * *

"Does anyone know where Titan friend Beast Boy is?" Starfire asked, walking into the rec room where Robin, Cyborg, and Raven were. 

"Nope Star. Haven't seen him," Robin answered.

"He's been gone for a long time," she continued.

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I've seen him in awhile," Cyborg commented.

"He'll be fine. We can take a break from his annoying jokes," Raven said.

"I don't know. It's not like him to be gone for so long and not call," Starfire said.

* * *

He didn't know how long they stood there. He just knew something wasn't right. Terra wasn't a statue anymore. At least she didn't look like it. Suddenly she lunged at him. 

"Oh Beast Boy I knew you could help me," she cried, hugging him with tears in her eyes.

"Te-Terra?"

"Yes it's me!" she cried, looking at him.

"But…but how?"

"You know that broche I was wearing? The one you broke? It was connected to my molecular structure. It was what allowed Slade to control me. It was what turned me into stone. Because I betrayed Slade, it turned me into stone. But you broke it's hold on me. I was able to use my powers to burst free. All because of you! You saved me!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, vigorously nodding her head.

"Oh! I'm so happy!" Beast Boy hugged her in his arms and spun her around.

"And you were wrong when you said that your friends didn't think I couldn't hear. I heard everything. And Beast Boy, you're my best friend too."

"Really?"

"Of course. But you weren't the only who came to me. The others did too."

"Rea-Really?"

"Yeah, yeah." She giggled. Beast Boy joined in.

"Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

"Does anyone know where Beast Boy is?" 

"Star, he's fine," Robin said.

"Yeah Star. I think BB can take care of himself."

"He'll be fine," Raven said.

"Hey everybody I'm home!"

"See. He's back," Robin said.

The door opened and out stepped Beast Boy and Terra.

**

* * *

Chapter 2 done! I know this chapter is short, but I had to update today and I thought this would be a good cliffhanger. **

**You know the best part of my day? When I can come home and read all of my reviews. They really make my day.**

**Speaking of reviews, when you review, can you tell me who your favorite Teen Titan couples are? Because I can only decide on one couple and I can't think of whom else I can pair off. This way, I can pair them off to what my readers like. **

**Also, lets keep all of the victims of Hurricane Katrina in our prayers. Let's all hope for a brighter future.**

**All my love,**

**-Star-**


	3. One of Us

**O.K. So I'm sitting there, staring at the computer screen, trying to see if I can morph it into a Starfire, when, all of a sudden, I get two reviews! So, realizing that no it can't be done, I cannot change the computer into Starfire, I decided to update.**

**I'm dedicating this story to loaned and Bunnysquirrel.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

* * *

"Terra?" Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and Raven asked, not quite believing their eyes. 

"Ho-how?" Robin asked.

"Is it really you?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire walks up and pokes her in the forehead. Hard.

"Ow! Star what was that for?"

Beast Boy, who had been standing there grinning like an idiot, looked shocked. "Why'd ya do that Star?"

"It is really her!" she cried before giving Terra a big hug. Terra, started to turn dark blue.

"St-St-Star," she choked.

"Uh, Star, I think you're choking her," Robin said.

"Sorry," she said, releasing Terra, "It's just that I was excited to see her!"

"We all are," Beast Boy said.

"But, how is that possible?" Raven asked, "You were turned to stone."

"I'll tell you everything as soon as I can change. I want to wear my old clothes."

"Of course," Robin answered. All of the group, not wanting to miss out, lead her to her old room.

"Wow. It looks the same."

"Yeah. We…we just never got around to changing it. We didn't want to," Beast Boy said.

"O.K. Well let me change please."

"Sure," everyone said to the closing door.

* * *

"And that's everything," Terra said, changed back into her Titans uniform. 

"Slade knew your weakness. He targeted you for it," Raven commented. "Just like he did with Robin. You needed control. He gave it to you for a hefty price."

"Yeah and I was stupid enough to fall for it," Terra said.

"No you weren't. You just didn't know what Slade was like. What he could do. He _used _you," Robin said.

"Yeah. Terra, you weren't stupid. You were confused. WE can't blame you for it," Beast Boy agreed.

"Besides, you made up for it when you defeated Slade," Cyborg pointed out.

"I just wish he stayed defeated," Starfire said.

"You mean, he survived?"

"Yeah. With the help of my father." Raven told her all about Trigon and her being the portal.

"Whoa."

"Whoa is right," everyone agreed.

"So can I stay?"

"Of coarse!" They exclaimed.

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"Titans, Go!"

"Ready?" Beast Boy asked.

"You mean?"

"Yeah. Come on," Robin said.

"You're one of us," Beast Boy said.

* * *

**Finished! Hope you liked it! I know it wasn't long, but it had meaning.**

**I that scene where they were talking about Slade was exactly how I felt. I felt I needed to express that. **

**Well, It's time to sleep. Yawns **

**Good night,**

**-Stazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **


	4. Red X

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I forgot to say in the last chapter, thanks for reviewing your favorite couples. Note: I don't mind if new reviewers tell their favorite couples too.**

**Dedication: loaned and Bunnysquirrel.**

**300 points if you can guess who is causing the trouble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I do own however, an overactive imagination.**

* * *

"Where are we?" Terra whispered. They were standing in front of a dark building. 

"I'm not sure," Beast Boy whispered back, looking out in the night.

"If I remember right," Robin said, "This is a zinothium plant. They built it just recently."

"Zinothium? But who do we know that would…. need zinothium…." Cyborg trailed off.

"Red X." The original members said simultaneously.

"Who's Red X?"

"When the Titans were just forming, I posed as Red X trying to figure out what Slade was up to. Later, Red X stole my suit and used it. Supposedly he was only looking out for himself," Robin explained.

"So you think he's stealing more zinothium?"

"The question is why?" Rave said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the last time we saw him, we stole his belt," Cyborg answered.

"Could he have stolen it back?"

"That's impossible!" Robin exclaimed.

"But he stole it once," Starfire pointed out."

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded and out ran a figure dressed in black.

"Red X!" Robin shouted.

"The Teen Titans. Haven't seen you in awhile." Red X commented.

"What do you want?" Robin asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I needed more zinothium."

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"Because my suit is powered by zinothium."

"How did you get the missing piece of the suit?" Raven asked.

"Oh, I stole it. It was like taking candy from a baby."

Suddenly, Robin lunged at Red X, kicking him straight in the chest, knocking him down. Red X shoved his foot up, sending Robin flying. The other Titans stood there, powers ready in case they were needed for the fight. Robin jumped up on his feet once more. Both stood, fists out, staring at each other.

"So what made you decide to come out of hiding?"

"Oh, I got bored. Decided it was time to going back to looking out for number one," Red X answered before delivering a fierce kick to Robin in the chest.

Robin, caught his foot, and pushed back, tossing him to the ground. "Who are you?" he asked, pinning Red X to the ground. He pulled back Red X's mask.

"I'm you."

* * *

**Dunt dunt daaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ominous music plays in the background.**

**I'll explain everything in the next chapter. For now, it's gonna have to bug you about what Red X really meant.**

**So you know what to do now, REVIEW!**

**This Red X idea came to me after watching Red X for about the billionth time. The idea for Terra came to me after watching it for the first time.**

**Anyway,**

**-Star-**


	5. Who He Is

**Hey all! StarWonder back! So how badly did the cliffhanger bug you? What did I mean when I Red X said, "I'm you"?…. I know. "Do you?"**

**This story is dedicated to (who else) but my dedicated reviewer, loaned.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the computer I'm typing on. Nothing else.**

* * *

"I'm you," the maskless Red X said. 

There was a collection of gasps behind him. Robin could here the whispers of his teammates. He dropped the mask he was holding. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't understand. He looked into the face a second time. He looked just like him. His hair was the same color, length, shagginess. His eyes were the same color. The shape of his noose, chin, features. They were all the same. It was like looking at a mirror. The only thing different

"What…what do you mean?"

"I guess I'm you doesn't work. I'm not you. I'm like you."

"How?"

"We share the same DNA."

"What…what do you mean?"

"I'm your clone."

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"See, when you were Slade's apprentice, he extracted some of your DNA. He then used that to create me."

Robin just stood there. He didn't know what to do. What to say.

"What about me?" Terra asked.

"What do you mean," he asked, looking at her and the others for the first time.

"I…I was his apprentice after Robin."

"I don't know. I left before you came into the picture. I was probably the reason he targeted you. He created me to use me as an apprentice. But I ran away." With that, he picked up the mask and walked away.

* * *

**So, what did ya think? I will publish one more time for this story, because I will write sort of an alternate ending. After you read both endings, I want you to review and tell me which one you think I should use for later stories. I'll explain more later.**

**Ta for now,**

**-Star-**


	6. Alternate Ending

**All right, I just decided that I could not wait to publish this. I thought of the clone part first, but while I was writing it I thought of this part. So, I decided I would let my fans decide which one I use.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

"I'm you," the maskless Red X said. 

There was a collection of gasps behind him. Robin could here the whispers of his teammates. He dropped the mask he was holding. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't understand. He looked into the face a second time. He looked just like him. His hair was the same color, length, shagginess. His eyes were the same color. The shape of his noose, chin, features. They were all the same. It was like looking at a mirror. The only thing different

"What…what do you mean?"

"I guess I'm you doesn't work. I'm not you. I'm like you."

"How?"

"We share the same DNA."

"What…what do you mean?"

"I'm your twin."

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"How?"

"See, we were adopted as babies. We ended up being separated."

"How…how did you know?"

"Slade. He told me. He wanted to use me as his apprentice. I told him no. Goodbye brother." With that, he picked up his mask and walked away.

* * *

**Here's what you do when you review: tell me which one you like, which one think will work the best, you don't care, whatever.**

**In my next story, I'll tell ya'll which one I choose. **

**Until then,**

**-Star- **


End file.
